Icha Icha Paradise, estrelando Uzumaki Naruto
by Yellow Momo
Summary: A coletânea Icha Icha ganha sua versão cinematográfica e Naruto será o ator principal! Será que a obra irá ajudar ao famoso ator a encontrar o par ideal? Só lendo para saber. AU. Yaoi.
1. Naruto

Olá a todos! Esta é uma tentativa de se fazer comédia com os personagens do universo Naruto – algo que não chega a ser um grande problema – e aproveitar para inserir conteúdo erótico ao texto. Afinal, mesmo que eu não quisesse, Naruto é uma fonte extensa de idéias ambíguas e nada castas – principalmente quando você repara nas roupas de alguns personagens (_principalmente a do Sasuke, afinal ele possui o Kishimoto no Jutsu! O que isso tem haver...?_).

Explicações a fim de uma maior compreensão do texto:

(_O Naruto é gostoso – pensamentos desta autora que podem muito bem ser ignorados, __ou não__!_)

**Sasuke:** O Naruto é muito gostoso! (_diálogos_)

_O Naruto é extremamente gostoso..._ (_flash-backs_)

"_**O Naruto além de extremamente gostoso, é meu!"**_, pensou o Uchiha(_pensamentos das personagens_)

* * *

**Icha Icha Paradise, estrelando: Uzumaki Naruto**

"**Icha Icha**" é uma série de livros eróticos escrita pelo famoso **Uzumaki Jiraya**. Sim eróticos! Apesar da crítica especializada sempre afirmar que os seus livros não passam de romances baratos e pornográficos, ou melhor, o puro hentai... Essas opiniões sempre ofenderam o famoso escritor, que era intitulado por seus admiradores de "**Ero Sennin**" traduzindo literalmente de eremita pervertido, afinal seus livros não eram apenas romances literários, eram uma fonte abundante de auto-ajuda na arte da conquista e do relacionamento.

Entretanto, se a crítica especializada não mudava sua forma de expressar a opinião em relação às obras do autor, ao menos agora teriam que repensar as palavras que usavam, pois a série "Icha Icha" ganharia a sua primeira versão cinematográfica, intitulada de "Icha Icha Paradise". E a película seria dirigida por nada mais, nada menos, que o famoso diretor **Hatake Kakashi** (_o Steven Spielberg desta realidade_). O anúncio havia sido feito numa entrevista coletiva diante da imprensa especializada.

**Repórter 1: **É verdade que o Sr. Hatake pretende adaptar o primeiro livro da série "Icha Icha" para o cinema?

**Kakashi:** Sim.

**Repórter 2: **Sr. Hakate, por que desta iniciativa? Já que muitos críticos dizem que a série não passa de "romances baratos e pornográficos"?

**Kakashi:** Ao contrário do que muitos dizem, as obras de Uzumaki Jiraya, o Ero Sennin, são de conteúdo erótico, não pornográfico. E eu sou um grande admirador do seu trabalho e acredito que outras pessoas virão a apreciar sua obra após a realização deste filme.

**Repórter 3:** Foi divulgado que o próprio Ero Sennin deixo em suas mãos a adaptação dos livros, mas fez algumas exigências. O Senhor poderia nos revelar quais foram?

**Kakashi**: Sim. A primeira, é que a obra fosse o mais próximo possível do romance original, claro levando-se em consideração que esta é uma versão para o cinema, e a segunda foi que o seu afilhado e neto**, Uzumaki Naruto** seja o protagonista.

Notícia bomba! Burburinhos eram ouvidos proferidos das bocas daqueles que estavam presentes no recinto. Agora sim o filme seria motivo de chacota. E não só o filme, a própria carreira do diretor poderia estar em risco! Mas afinal de contas quem eram Uzumaki, **Naruto Uzumaki**?

Uzumaki Naruto, ou simplesmente Naruto como ele preferia ser chamado, eram um famoso ator de filmes de comédia e ação, principalmente este último gênero (_imaginem o Chris Brown numa versão loira_). Ele era conhecido por sua singular beleza – uma mistura de genética russa com japonesa (_que sorte a dele..._): cabelos dourados, olhos azuis como o céu sem nuvens, sorriso esplendoroso, pele bronzeada, corpo definido, mas não com músculos exaltados. Tudo em 1,79mt de altura e pura simpática. Sem contar os três finos tracinhos em cada lado do rosto fazendo com que ele tivesse um aspecto selvagem em alguém que tinha feições ainda infantis. E essa mesma aparência já chegou a lhe trazer problemas, como quando fez a sua primeira, e até agora, única tentativa de fazer um filme "mais sério". Mas esse é um fato que o próprio Uzumaki não gostava de falar.

Só que não era apenas pelos comentários sobre a sua aparência física que ele era famoso, e convenhamos que atuar em filmes desse gênero não é o melhor método de ser reconhecido como um ator de qualidade que um dia possa merecer um Oscar pela crítica, ainda mais quando se tem uma lista de "encontro e desencontros" tão extensa... Ele era muito mais conhecido por se envolver tanto com homens quanto com mulheres e cada um de seus relacionamentos eram acompanhados com fervor pela imprensa especializada em fofocas. No inicio ele era acompanhado por causa do parente famoso, mas depois que decidiu pela carreira no meio artístico sua vida foi acompanhada com muito mais dedicação pelos paparazzi de plantão.

O primeiro relacionamento que caiu nas graças da imprensa foi quando ele ainda estava começando na sua carreira como ator. Foi durante as filmagens do seu primeiro filme onde ele nem ao menos o protagonista e sim um cachorro de mais de dois metros que aprontava adoráveis confusões no cotidiano do loiro. "**Akamaru**" era o nome da película cinematográfica e foi o primeiro filme de comédia que o jovem havia estrelado. Muitos criticaram a sua atuação e consideram o filme um pouco infantil e mais voltado para a família, afinal um cachorro gigante aprontando inúmeras confusões em cena era perfeito para prender a atenção de crianças em férias escolares e de pais que queriam acalmar os adoráveis rebentos (_nem foi um plágio descarado ao famosíssimo "Beethoven"_).

Mas o que um cachorro de mais de dois metros de altura poderia ter com haver com o famoso ator loiro? Bem, não foi bem o cachorro que se relacionou com ele (_até porque isso seria denunciado como caso de zoofilia... e estes são pensamentos muito sombrios para qualquer pessoa poder processar..._), e sim com o adestrador do bichano. Bem, para os que não sabem no mundo do espetáculo quando você é obrigado a utilizar animais em cena, é obrigatória a presença de um treinador ou adestrador que seja intimo do animal, para evitar eventuais problemas durante a produção. E neste caso, o treinador do Akamaru era um veterinário não muito famoso pelo público em geral, mas bem conhecido no meio artístico, **Inuzuka Kiba**.

Inuzuka Kiba, como já fora dito, era um veterinário proprietário que uma pequena loja com clínica a disposição de quem estive com algum animalzinho pedindo por cuidados que a maioria dos donos não entendia o porquê deles necessitarem (_afinal, muitos achavam que cuidar destas gracinhas resumia-se a dar comida de qualidade e carinho para os mesmos... povo ingênuo_). Kiba tinha um parceiro e sócio na clínica, **Aburame Shino**, alguém tão calado e misterioso que poucos sabiam se o mesmo existia. Até porque ele preferia cuidar de insetos e lecionar aulas na faculdade de veterinária, do que agüentar os escândalos que o sócio dava toda vida que um cliente mal informado sobre a saúde clinica no seu bichinho aterrizava às pressas no consultório do veterinário.

Mas eis que um dia, após uma visita pré-agendada, chegam alguns produtores em sua clínica, acompanhados de um loiro bastante sorridente, procurando por um parceiro de cena para ele.

...

_Kiba estava cuidando de alguns cachorros que apresentavam uma leve virose até que olhou para o relógio e percebeu que já estava no horário da visita marcada pelos produtores do famoso estúdio com o qual tinha algum contato. Apressou-se para fazer um café e separou alguns tipos de biscoitos doces e salgados até que ouviu o som da campainha e rapidamente foi atender a porta._

**Produtor 1:** Boa tarde Sr. Inuzuka.

**Kiba:** Boa tarde. Sejam bem-vindos!

_Kiba notou todos os homens que ali entraram, viu rostos familiares com exceção de um, um jovem loiro que não deveria nem ser maior de idade ainda e que tinha um sorriso extremamente abobalhado no rosto. A maneira de agir dele fez com que o jovem veterinário refletisse: "__**Que idiota! Parece que nunca viu tantos animais juntos... Será que ele nunca foi a um zoológico? Por que eu tô me importando com isso... Esquece!**__"_

**Produtor 1:** Bem Sr. Inuzuka. Nós estamos aqui porque precisamos entrar em negociação com você.

**Kiba:** Do que se trata... _– Kiba estava desconfiado, porque toda vez que eles vinham com essa conversa seus pobres bichinhos ficavam traumatizados e precisavam depois de horas de terapia, já que os atores selecionados para contracenar com eles pareciam que não tinham nenhum afeto pelos mesmos. Tudo o que os artistas faziam era apenas fingimento diante das câmeras e depois que se encerravam as gravações nem olhavam mais para os seus parceiros de cena._

**Produtor 2:** Nós precisamos de um cachorro. De preferência de grande porte para contracenar com o Naruto...

**Kiba:** Quem é Naruto? _– Kiba tinha todos os motivos para está preocupado, afinal ele nunca tinha ouvido falar de um ator que tivesse o nome de um tempero para comida e que tinha um gosto no mínimo incomum para as cores de suas vestes: laranja e preto._

**Naruto:** Ah! Sou eu! Prazer, Uzumaki Naruto! Mas pode chamar só de Naruto mesmo! _– e o loiro estendeu-lhe a mão e mostrou o sorriso mais luminoso e amplo que Kiba já havia visto em toda a sua vida. E que o espantou de imediato._

**Kiba:** Ah! Prazer também, Inuzuka Kiba.

**Naruto: **Posso te chamar só de Kiba? Até porque a gente vai passar muito tempo juntos... _– o loiro ria alegremente, mas parou ao ver a cara confusão que o outro fazia._

_Continua..._

* * *

P.S.: Olá... Esta história promete... muitas confusões envolvendo o Naruto-kun! Pobre loirinho... Até mais!


	2. Kiba e Akamaru

Olá a todos! Esta é uma tentativa de se fazer comédia com os personagens do universo Naruto – algo que não chega a ser um grande problema – e aproveitar para inserir conteúdo erótico ao texto. Afinal, mesmo que eu não quisesse, Naruto é uma fonte extensa de idéias ambíguas e nada castas – principalmente quando você repara nas roupas de alguns personagens (_principalmente a do Sasuke, afinal ele possui o Kishimoto no Jutsu! O que isso tem haver...?_).

Explicações a fim de uma maior compreensão do texto:

(_O Naruto é gostoso – pensamentos desta autora que podem muito bem ser ignorados, __ou não__!_)

**Sasuke:** O Naruto é muito gostoso! (_diálogos_)

_O Naruto é extremamente gostoso_ (_flash-backs_)

"_**O Naruto além de extremamente gostoso, é meu!" **_(_pensamentos das personagens_)

**ATENÇÃO!! **Antes de começar este novo capítulo quero pedir desculpas por alguns erros de digitação que eu cometi (não estranhem, mas eu sou muito chata em relação a isso) e por ter confundido o sobrenome dos "Chris". Na verdade o nome do ator é Chris Tucker (aquele de "A Hora do Rush") e não Chris Brown, este na verdade é o cantor (com músicas bem interessantes pelo ritmo, mas as letras...).

* * *

(_Continuando o capítulo anterior)..._

**Produtor 2:** Nós precisamos de um cachorro. De preferência de grande porte para contracenar com o Naruto...

**Kiba:** Quem é **o** Naruto? _– Kiba tinha todos os motivos para está preocupado, afinal ele nunca tinha ouvido falar de um ator que tivesse o nome de um tempero para comida e que tinha um gosto no mínimo incomum para as cores de suas vestes: laranja e preto._

**Naruto:** Ah! Sou eu! Prazer, Uzumaki Naruto! Mas pode chamar só de Naruto mesmo! _– e o loiro estendeu-lhe a mão e mostrou o sorriso mais luminoso e amplo que Kiba já havia visto em toda a sua vida. E que o espantou de imediato._

**Kiba:** Ah! Prazer também, Inuzuka Kiba.

**Naruto: **Posso te chamar só de Kiba? Até porque a gente vai passar muito tempo juntos... _– o loiro ria alegremente, mas parou ao ver a cara confusão que o outro fazia._

**Produtor 1: **É... Sr. Inuzuka, como já dissemos, precisamos de um cachorro de grande porte, de preferência um que possua um bem avantajado e seja simpático... Estamos querendo fazer um filme que conta a história de um animal que convive com o seu dono atrapalhado e apronta várias confusões, sendo a maioria delas devida ao grande porte do bicho. Como pode perceber, é um filme dedicado ao público infantil em época de férias escolares, por isso precisamos que um cachorro que agrade e conquiste não só as crianças, mas também os que irão acompanhá-las, seus pais na maioria dos casos, se é que me entendi.

**Kiba: **Humm... Acho que tenho um que pode ajudá-los, mas não sei se daria certo a parceria... Akamaru é o meu cachorro de estimação, ele é treinado, mas nunca atuou com outras pessoas. E não sei se o Sr. Uzumaki conseguiria interagir facilmente com ele...

**Naruto: **Naruto, apenas Naruto... Mas é claro que eu consigo! Dattebayo!! (_claro que ele consegue! Afinal, ele é personagem principal e este poder é muito mais forte que o Kishimoto no Jutsu_).

_Kiba achou estranha aquela atitude eufórica do loiro porque no final das contas ele nem ao menos conhecia o cachorro. Akamaru apesar de treinado e ser até considerado simpático por muitos, eram um cachorro que quando a pessoa não lhe agradava ele se tornava bastante agressivo, e convenhamos que receber a mordida de um cão que tinha 2,20mt quando ficava sobre duas patas e pesava mais de 100 quilos não deveria ser algo prazeroso e fácil de se esquecer._

_Foram se encaminhando por escada que levava ao segundo andar da clínica, lá era moradia do veterinário, algo muito prático, pois ele pagava apenas um aluguel por todo aquele espaço. Assim chegaram foram recepcionados por cachorro branco com manchas marrons nas orelhas que ao ver o seu dono pulou sobre o seu corpo e começou a dá-lhe lambidas bastante generosas._

**Kiba: **Hehehe... Calma garoto! Temos visitas!

**Akamaru: **Woof! Woof! (_você acha mesmo que eu não ira fazer o Akamaru "falar" nesta história? É claro que sim!_) – Akamaru foi saindo de cima do corpo do dono e recuando alguns passos. Pela iniciativa, ele recebeu de Kiba um biscoito e foi logo apresentado para os outros presentes.

**Kiba: **Akamaru, este homens querem conhecer você – Kiba estava fazendo cafuné na cabeça do animal que mesmo sentado, batia na altura de seu tórax - e aquele loiro ali é o Naruto, por que você não o cumprimenta?

**Akamaru: **Woof! Woof! Woof! _– Akamaru latia que uma forma meio intimidadora, logo os produtores ficaram apavorados achando o cão iria pular em cima do jovem ator. E o medo deles agravou-se ao ver que o loiro caminhava na direção do cachorro e dizia:_

**Naruto: **Calma Akamaru... _– o loiro alisava o pêlo do animal como se estivesse fazendo uma massagem – _Calma..._ – e quando todos perceberam, o cachorro estava respondendo as carícias do loiro e dando-lhe lambidas no rosto –_ Hehehe... Eu 'num' disse que conseguiria 'ttebayo!

_Kiba se impressionou. Era a primeira vez que Akamaru havia sido receptivo com outro além dele. Havia mentido para os produtores que o seu cachorro era amistoso, mas na verdade ele era possessivo e além de Kiba, o único que conseguira ter uma boa recepção do cão havia sido Shino, mas parece que as coisas mudariam nos próximos seis meses._

...

_Desde que Naruto passou a interagir com Akamaru, para a surpresa de muitos e principalmente da do dono do cachorro, o animal e o ator tornaram-se bastantes amigos. Naruto quase sempre estava na casa de Kiba tentando fazer Akamaru acostumar-se com com ele, o que não fora algo muito difícil, parecia que o sorriso do loiro tinha um efeito muito mais potente do que os biscoitos que o treinador lhe dava. E essa cumplicidade entre os dois já durava dois meses com as gravações tendo iniciado há duas semanas._

_A interação em cena entre cachorro e ator surpreendeu a todos, o que até mesmo tornou-se algumas vezes desnecessária a presença do treinador no estúdio. Naruto costumava dizer que deveriam acreditar nele e que ele seria capaz de fazer isso sem necessitar dos outros e sempre terminava suas frases de otimismo com uma expressão que muitos atribuíram aquilo como um bordão já característico dele, "Dattebayo!!". Muitos indagaram o ator querendo saber o significado daquela palavra, mas toda vida ele respondia rindo timidamente, coçando a sua nuca e respondendo que aquilo era apenas algo para demonstrar que quando ele dizia que ia fazer algo, ele cumpriria sem voltas._

...

_Em um desses dias de gravação Kiba não pôde comparecer ao set de filmagens, ficando a cargo de Naruto o zelo pela segurança do animal de todos os presentes na gravação. Com o final da jornada de trabalho, Naruto encaminhou-se até a clínica do veterinário, encontrando apenas Shino que estava como sempre calado e pouco receptivo. Naruto perguntou por Kiba, mas a única resposta que teve foi "__**Ele saiu. Suba, se quiser esperá-lo**__". O loiro apenas atendeu ao recado e subiu._

_Ele se dirigiu ao apartamento que ficava na parte superior e assim que entrou tratou de servir uma grande tigela com ração e outra com água para o cachorro. Akamaru comia com grande deleite aquela refeição oferecida, fazendo com que Naruto ficasse admirado com aquela atitude. Embora ele não esperasse no final que o grande cachorro subisse em cima dele, jogando-o sobre o pote cheio de água molhando as suas roupas e para completar a sua situação (que digamos já era bem "úmida"), o animal lambia-lhe a face com fervor!_

_Uzumaki conseguiu se desvencilhar de Akamaru e procurou pelo apartamento de Kiba algum varal para estender as suas vestes molhadas. Como ambos já estavam se considerando amigos, a ponto de algumas vezes o ator ter dormido na casa do veterinário (entendo...), o loiro não via grandes motivos para se preocupar. Achou o que queria e ficou apenas de roupa intima, usando uma boxer com um sugestivo desenho de espiral laranja na parte traseira (E que traseiro Meu Deus! Que traseiro que eu vislumbro!). Andou pelo apartamento assim mesmo e deitou-se no sofá da sala ligando a TV para ver se existia alguma programação além de noticiário naquele horário. Saltou por diversos canais, até que encontrou um de música, apesar de a programação naquele horário ser extremamente entediante e resolveu optar por ele mesmo._

...

_Já era meia noite quando Kiba retornou ao seu apartamento, ele não imaginava que teria que atender tantos bichanos maltratados por seus respectivos donos milionários (conta outra! Ele ganha muito dinheiro com esses "pais desnaturados"!). Para seu deleite e surpresa, assim que abriu a porta do local viu o loiro dormindo sobre o seu sofá apenas com roupas íntimas (que bela visão!) e Akamaru deitado no chão ao lado do móvel (que visão mais fofa!). A TV ainda estava ligada e foi a primeira atitude que Kiba tomou foi desligá-la._

_Kiba com a ponta do pé acordou o animal e o mesmo saiu dali dirigindo-se para outro cômodo da casa. Kiba olhando o físico de Naruto, ele notou que o mesmo era extremamente belo e sensual e deixou-se guiar pela linha que compreendia do tórax não muito saliente mais definido até o elástico da boxer que revelando alguns pêlos pubianos loiros. O veterinário engoliu um pouco de saliva que tentava escapar de seus lábios contemplando a visão que tinha a sua frente. Já fazia algumas semanas que Kiba descobrira-se atraído pelo amigo e sentia enorme ânsia (sexual, lógico) de conhecê-lo melhor._

_Com a ponta do dedo indicador o veterinário foi percorrendo uma linha vertical iniciando na base do queixo até o elástico da peça íntima e única que o loiro usava. Ficou ali durante um tempo como quem brincava com o elástico intrigando-se se deveria retirar ou não. Kiba pensou que mesmo que depois do que estivesse a ponto de fazer o loiro nunca mais olhasse na cara dele não haveria problemas com Akamaru, pois as filmagens já estavam na metade e uma quebra de contrato aquela altura seria suicídio e uma alta multa a ser paga (Kiba! Seu cachorro safado! Continue!! Hauhau...)._

_O veterinário aprisionou os lábios do loiro, invadiu sem permissão a boxer achando o pedaço de carne que almejava e estimulando-a. Estava se sentindo tão fascinado e entretido neste momento luxurioso que não percebeu quando Naruto estava retribuindo o beijo e o olhava com os olhos sedentos de prazer._

**Naruto: **Você me quer...? – o loiro questionou sem perder o contato visual com o outro e deixando-se ainda ser estimulado por ele.

**Kiba: **Aahh... Quero... – a sua resposta era mistura ao gemido de prazer que sentia ao notar que agora ele que estava sendo estimulado pelo loiro que lhe agarrava com firmeza sua intimidade frontal e chupava com ânsia o pescoço.

**Naruto: **Então... – Naruto liberava na voz todo o prazer que recebia e que queria causar – Vai ter que ser do meu jeito... (_YES! YES! Naruto! GO! GO! GO!)_

_Continua..._

* * *

_Notas da autora: _

_Obrigada a todos que leram o primeiro capítulo. Um obg especial para quem deixou review que já foram respondidas através deste sistema "facilitador" que é o do site. Como eu já tinha afirmado no meio da fic, o Naruto é o personagem principal e ele irá aparecer muito e toda a história será centralizada nele. Eu estava cansada de ler tantas histórias do Sasuke como o principal, já basta o Kishimoto ter dado aquele poder fuderoso a ele, o Olho de Salsicha com Ovo Estrelado! E o fato de eu ter colocado o loiro no papel de um ator famoso foi apenas para centralizar ainda mais a história em torno dele e valorizá-lo. Bem, acho que é só. Até o próximo capítulo: "Os Primos Hyuuga". _

_Você me pergunta: __**Mas quando é que vai ter SasuNaru? **__E eu respondo: __**Ah... No próximo capítulo já vou dá uma amostra para vocês!**_


	3. Os primos Hyuuga

Olá a todos! Esta é uma tentativa de se fazer comédia com os personagens do universo Naruto – algo que não chega a ser um grande problema – e aproveitar para inserir conteúdo erótico ao texto. Afinal, mesmo que eu não quisesse, Naruto é uma fonte extensa de idéias ambíguas e nada castas – principalmente quando você repara nas roupas de alguns personagens (_principalmente a do Sasuke, afinal ele possui o Kishimoto no Jutsu! O que isso tem haver...?_).

Explicações a fim de uma maior compreensão do texto:

(_O Naruto é gostoso – pensamentos desta autora que podem muito bem ser ignorados, __ou não__!_)

**Sasuke:** Lemon só entre o Naruto e **EU**! (_diálogos_)

_O Naruto é extremamente gostoso_ (_flashbacks_)

"_**O Naruto além de extremamente gostoso, é meu!" **_(_pensamentos das personagens_)

* * *

Naruto estava em seu grande apartamento localizado numas das principais avenidas do bairro mais luxuoso da capital. O local era bastante amplo, não era a cobertura do prédio porque o loiro não se sentia bem quando ficava isolado, então preferiu morar em um andar intermediário, como era apenas um apartamento por andar, não achou que haveria qualquer problema com aquela situação e sua privacidade ainda estaria assegurada.

O imóvel era bastante confortável, tinha 4 grandes quartos, uma ampla sala, seu próprio espaço para alguns aparelhos de ginástica, uma bela cozinha, belos banheiros onde tudo havia sido decorado com a ajuda de especialistas sem deixar de ser notado o gosto pessoal do ator, que estava presente em detalhes visíveis da cor laranja e espirais que enfeitavam a casa.

Há cerca de seis meses dividia o local com um ex-amigo de profissão e agora renomado artista plástico **Sai**, nome pelo qual ele era conhecido e assinava as suas obras. Muitos suspeitavam dos dois, mas eles sempre declaravam que o tinham era uma forte amizade e Sai, que era gay assumido, dizia a todos que nunca teria um caso com o Uzumaki por achar o pinto dele muito pequeno (_Sai, WE LOVE U \o/_).

Sai estava trabalhando em seu novo projeto que consistia nas telas que seriam usadas como decoração para o cenário de "Icha Icha". Como era reconhecido pela crítica e muito admirado, o diretor Kakashi pensou que seria uma boa oportunidade para dá um ar mais "elegante" à película. Enquanto pintava, ele viu Naruto, com uma maçã em mãos, debruçando sobre o parapeito da sacada que era preenchida por diversos vasos de pequenas plantas.

**Sai: **Naruto... Você nunca mais viu aquele veterinário? Inu... – mesmo conversando o pintor não desviava a atenção dos pincéis e das tintas.

**Naruto: **Inuzuka Kiba. Eu o considerei um grande amigo com boas utilidades... – neste momento Naruto lembrou-se das fogosas noites de prazer que ele compartilhava com o dono de Akamaru.

**Sai:** Você nunca mais ouviu falar dele depois que romperam? – Sai falava embora parecesse mais concentrado em achar o tom ideal de verde que preencheria um espaço da tela.

**Naruto:** Na verdade – ele mordeu um pedaço da suculenta fruta -, nem posso dizer que nós "rompermos" porque nunca nos consideramos um casal de namorados... Acho que o que tínhamos era uma amizade com um grande aproveitamento sexual. Eram tempos bons, conheci algumas pessoas muito especiais pra mim...

**Sai:** Como os primos Hyuuga?

**Naruto:** É... Como os primos Hyuuga.

**Sai:** Naruto, você era sempre foi ativo, não era?

**Naruto:** Mas é claro que sim, 'tebbayo! – Naruto se assustou com a pergunta repentina, quase se engasgando com a maçã. O loiro sabia do interesse de Sai por assuntos eróticos e pornográficos _(Não se surpreendam se eu escrever em algum momento desta fic que ele sabe o Kamasutra decorado e já fora testado)_ - Hã...? Por que da pergunta?

**Sai:** Não é nada não... É que você tem a maior cara de... Como é que dizem algumas de suas fãs? ... **UKE**! – Sai sorria mais para si, porque sua expressão era escondida pela tela a sua frente. O que não evitou a percepção da presença do Uzumaki atrás de si e lhe roubar o pincel da mão.

**Naruto:** Que eu sabia, quem é isso com freqüência é você... – Naruto pintava uma pequena espiral sobre a palma da sua e pensava: _**"Verde definitivamente não combina comigo! Por que Tsunade me deu um colar com a pedra dessa cor?" **__(você já reparou no __forte apelo sexual__ –__leia-se, Pên!! - que aquele __colar__ possui?)_.

**Sai:** E não me arrependo nem um pouco disse... – Sai dava um de seus tantos sorrisos sínicos para o loiro que não apresentou nenhuma reação, apenas devolveu-lhe o pincel, dirigiu-se a cozinha para lavar a mão e jogar o resto da maçã fora.

**Naruto:** Por que eu já não mais me surpreendo com você...? – ele voltou alguns passos e inclinando apenas a cabeça para trás ficou olhando para o moreno como quem esperasse uma resposta que não foi recebida.

....................................................................

"_Akamaru" - o filme - havia sido um enorme sucesso de bilheteria e de comentários da crítica sendo a maioria delas ao entrosamento em cena do cão com o seu dono, neste caso o ator Uzumaki Naruto, quem segundo as críticas era descrito como "_**Uma gema recém-descoberta ainda em seu estado bruto que se lapidada poderia se tornar uma boa jóia**". _Bem, como ainda ele era um ator novo, as críticas até que foram leves quanto ao seu desempenho em cena, classificando ele como "mediano", entretanto foram as fofocas segundo seu envolvimento com o dono do animal utilizado em que o tornaram mais popular para o grande público._

_Com o sucesso do primeiro filme, os produtores investiram na sua seqüencia, "Akamaru 2" que também traria o cão e Naruto como protagonistas. E mesmo sob as fofocas de seu envolvimento com o veterinário, o jovem ator loiro ainda continuava a receber propostas para atuar em filmes de comédias, pois o seu talento para transmitir alegria e tirar risos da platéia era excepcional (__Também acho!__). Entretanto após dois anos do lançamento de "Akam..." e uma série de outros filmes envolvendo animais dóceis __ou não__ (!), Naruto fora convidado para estrelar um filme de ação!_

_O loiro estava nervoso! Seria o seu primeiro filme de ação e ele se considerava uma negação nas artes marciais. As poucas lembranças de tipos de golpes usados para defesa ou ataque eram escassas memórias da época de quando tinha 12 anos que por exigência da escola na qual estudava, os alunos aprendiam defesa pessoal. Aquilo era desesperador! Pobre Naruto-kun... já estava se lamentando da sua "ignorância" (nem nisso ele muda na minha fic...), quando uma luz, chamada Kiba apareceu no fim de seu túnel (isso ficou horrível...)._

**Kiba: **Você vai acabar fazendo um buraco no chão da minha sala! – o veterinário grunhiu entre os dentes tentando achar uma forma de relaxar enquanto penteava o pêlo de seu cão.

**Naruto:** Eu sei! Mas é que é complicado... Se ao menos eu tivesse alguém para me orientar...

**Kiba: **Ué...? Não é você que diz que pode fazer tudo, que basta os outros confiarem em você? – ele ria ironicamente do loiro.

**Naruto: **E isso é verdade, dattebayo!... Mas é que eu aprendi quais são os meus limites, e artes marciais é um deles... – Naruto sentia derrota, estava de braços cruzados, cabisbaixo e pensativo.

**Kiba:** Bem, se você deseja ajuda, conheço uma amiga que tem um parente que parecer ser dublê e instrutor de artes marciais...

**Naruto:** Sério! – o loiro correu em direção ao veterinário, aplicando-lhe um selinho nos lábios - Cara, Kiba, você caiu do céu! Passa logo o telefone dela!

**Kiba:** Calma, calma – o veterinário estava corado, ainda mais com o rosto do loiro a poucos centímetros do seu - Eu vou ligar, marcar um encontro e pedir para ela falar com o tal parente.

**Naruto:** Yosh! Valeu mesmo cara! Salvou a minha pele! – ele agarrou forte o outro, colocando os tórax e podendo sentir os batimentos acelerados do veterinário. Constatando o que deveria ter causado aquilo, o loiro aproveita-se do ocorrido, empurrou Kiba sobre o sofá, colando ainda mais o seu corpo ao do outro se esfregando grosseiramente.

**Kiba:** Amanhã... – Kiba sentia-se excitado – de manhã... – gemia, enquanto Naruto deslizava suas mãos pela pele do moreno e provocava o seu desejo – eu ligo...

....................................................................

(_Esta cena da história deveria se chamar_ _"Um_ e_ncontro com o seu ídolo..."_)

_Como fora combinado, Kiba ligou para sua amiga na manhã seguinte e marcaram de se encontrarem entre dois dias, durante o fim-de-semana, no parque central da cidade. Um lugar que era considerado agradável, embora fosse muito vistoso para o ator que já estava apresentando problemas com a imprensa devido a sua intimidade que era constantemente interferida e cheia de boatos duvidosos (e maliciosos...). Naruto e Kiba estavam atentos a qualquer pessoa próxima, apesar de não se importar muitos com os comentários, preferiam vestirem-se de forma discreta com roupas e óculos escuros. Andaram um pouco pelo parque até que Kiba avistou a sua convidada:_

**Kiba: **Olá Hinata! – ele disse quando já estava ao lado dela e com um loiro em alerta olhando tudo a sua volta.

**Hinata:** Olá Kiba-kun. Como vai? – a jovem de cabelos negros e exóticos olhos lilases (_olho de cego na minha história não!)_

**Kiba:** Bem...

**Naruto:** Desculpe interrompê-los, mas acho melhor conversarmos em um lugar mais seguro.

_Naruto os guiou para um pequeno restaurante próximo ao parque cujo dono era um amigo que o loiro havia feito durante a adolescência na cidade, o __**Restaurante Ichikaru**__. De todos os lugares que o loiro pudesse julgar como "legais", o restaurante com certeza era o campeão da sua audiência: comida típica japonesa e com a especialidade mais amada por ele, o râmen de misô, de frango, de peixe, de porco – preferido do protagonista -, e outros mais. Os três chegaram e encontraram o restaurante com poucos clientes. O proprietário assim que reconheceu Naruto pediu para que um dos assistentes o guiasse até uma sala reservada para que ele e seus acompanhantes tivessem um conversa em particular._

**Teuchi: **Olá, sejam bem-vindos ao Ichikaru! – Naruto ao perceber que era o proprietário do restaurante a recebê-los, retirou os olhos e o casaco que usava revelando uma camiseta laranja com uma chama estilizada estampada - Naruto-kun, o que você e seus amigos vão querer?!

**Naruto: **Hehehe... Pra o mim o de sempre 'ttebayo! Acho que eles preferem escolher....

**Kiba:** Acho que s_habuhabu_ para mim e u_nagi_ para Hinata... Tudo bem para você Hinata?

**Hinata:** Si-Sim, Kiba-kun! – ela estava com as bochechas coradas e começara a gaguejar sem motivos aparentes

**Teuchi:** Hai! Um _tonkotsu_ râmen, um _shabushabu_ e um _unagi_! Com licença.

**Naruto:** Hinata-chan!... – o ator chamou a atenção da jovem - Ah, me desculpe...

**Hinata:** Não tudo bem, Sr. Uzumaki... – ela estava muito corada, envergonhada por está diante do ator **bonito** e famoso.

**Naruto:** Hehehe... Pode me chamar só de Naruto mesmo... Mas você está muito vermelha, está febril?

**Hinata:** Não Naruto-kun!... É que...

**Kiba:** Ai ai ai... Vamos logo falar do que interessa. Hinata eu marquei este encontro porque queria saber como anda a sua relação com o seu primo Neji.

**Hinata:** Esta-tamos casados...

**Kiba: CASADOS!**

_Continua..._

_

* * *

Quem diria que a doce e meiga Hinata iria se casar com o arrogante e convencido Neji?_

....................................................................

....................................................................

....................................................................

....................................................................

_Mas peraê, a história ainda continua..._

_

* * *

_**Hinata:** Esta-tamos casados...

**Kiba: CASADOS!**

_Kiba estava chocado! Nunca em toda a sua vida imaginaria que a sua melhor amiga, __**Hinata Hyuuga**__, casaria justamente com o primo, o arrogante e convencido __**Neji Hyuuga**__, que diversas vezes repreendia a jovem dizendo que uma moça de boa família e herdeira das tradições da família Hyuuga não deveria ser companhia de um "cão sarnento" e um "inseto moribundo". Só estas "gentis" classificações vindas da boca dele já irritavam Kiba e não podiam ser revidadas, pois sempre que durante os tempos de colegial tentou bater em Neji fora amargamente humilhado, já que o primo de Hinata era faixa preta em sete modalidades de artes marciais e desenvolvera um estilo único de luta. Algo que foi apelidado de "byakugan", por conseguir usar a força do adversário como seu ponto fraco ou algo assim._

_Hinata ainda muito corada - e tentando esconder a gagueira -, estava explicando aos rapazes sobre como tudo havia acontecido. Ela já estava casada há dois anos com Neji e recentemente estavam morando na cidade porque o marido havia recebido várias propostas de diretores do país para ajudar a coreografar cenas de luta dos filmes locais e devido ao sucesso, eles estavam pensando em montar uma academia para o ensino de interestilos marciais. Ela também disse que além desse motivo, ela havia recebido uma proposta para interpretar a personagem título de uma adaptação de um best-seller, e eles precisavam de uma atriz oriental para o papel (Sim! Isto é um plágio ao filme "Memórias de uma gueixa")._

_Naruto ficou bastante fascinado com a conversa de Hinata e a achou muito simpática, embora bastante estranha por causa da vermelhidão em seu rosto, __**"Talvez seja só febre"**__, ele pensou. Mas logo suas suspeitas foram esquecidas, porque ela confessou para o ator que era uma fã sua, admirava a maneira como ele enfrentava as críticas e as constantes fofocas que envolviam o seu nome e como era um pouco tímida, sentia-se envergonhada de está na companhia dele, ainda mais em um almoço quase que em particular (Kiba, GO OUT!). Enquanto comiam, Hinata ficou de confirmar com o esposo se ele aceitaria o pedido de ensinar ao Uzumaki alguns golpes além do que sabia. Eles se deliciaram com a refeição escolhida, elogiando bastante o restaurante. Como retribuição por ter aceitado o pedido, o ator deu um autógrafo em um lenço para ela. E como quem havia ganhado um prêmio, ela dobrou e guardou com carinho dentro da bolsinha de mão que trazia consigo. _

....................................................................

_Duas semanas. Foi o tempo que duraram os treinamentos de Naruto sob a supervisão de Neji. O loiro aprendeu com ele que deveria se alimentar melhor, o que significava comer menos râmen e acrescentar mais frutas e verduras em sua dieta (nada balanceada por sinal...). Neji também recomendou que Naruto fizesse alguma atividade física regularmente. Como o ator era atrapalhado, meio lento, não gostava muito de rotina e já tinha um bom condicionamento físico (Kiba pode confirmar isto para nós!), foi recomendado que ele passasse a fazer corridas de curta distância e leves por lugares quais gostasse afinal, por mais que o caminho fosse o mesmo, quem transitava pelo local, não._

_Só que Naruto era meio estabanado e confuso. Quando estava só, quase sempre se perdia e só se "reencontrava", quando avistava o fast-food que ficava em frente, sendo do outro lado da rua, do cinema que o loiro costumava freqüentar durante o inicio da adolescência. Era o segundo lugar para se comer naquela cidade que ele mais gostava por ser agradável, e as pessoas não se incomodavam por ele ser alguém famoso, e sempre o tratavam como uma pessoa comum, que talvez fosse pelo largo sorriso que ele sempre dava aos funcionários de lá (além de autógrafos, é claro!). _

_Lá ele poderia tomar o seu frappuccino com dose dupla de cobertura de chantilly e um pedaço generoso de torta de maçã com calda de canela e açúcar (depois dessa corrida acho que não deve existir melhor forma de recuperar as calorias perdidas...) que o faziam lembrar-se de sua infância em um vilarejo japonês conhecido como "Konoha". Era durante esses momentos de deja-vú que o faziam imaginar que uma moça, provavelmente com a mesma idade que a sua, que sempre aparecia na lanchonete quando ele estava era a sua amiga de infância e primeiro amor: a garotinha de cabelos rosados com um laço vermelho de fita enfeitando-os e olhos verdes. Contudo a mesma moça estava sempre acompanhada de um rapaz de pele clara, olhos e cabelos negros e que aparentava ser mais velho. Para Naruto ele deveria ser algum modelo porque possuía um bom porte e bela aparência e, provavelmente era um "japonês puro"._

_Durante as duas semanas, o loiro acabou criando amizade com os primos Hyuuga que várias vezes eram vistos na companhia do popular e polêmico ator. Com o termino do treinamento, o qual impressionou bastante a Neji pela evolução rápida do Uzumaki, quem nas palavras do próprio treinador havia sido de fato "__**Alguém que inicialmente lutava como em um briga de rua e agora esbanjava leveza e precisão**__". Com isso veio o reconhecimento do trabalho de Neji e o convite para coreografar as lutas do filme no qual Naruto atuaria ao lado de um famoso ator oriental, __**Chiriku**__, e da iniciante embora já famosa modelo __**Yamanaka Ino**__._

_Como já era de se imaginar, "pipocaram" notícias sobre o novo relacionamento do ator, desta vez com a sua companheira de cena. Durante as filmagens, diversas vezes eles foram vistos e fotografados juntos, mas sempre negaram dizendo que eram "amigos", mentira que foi totalmente desmascarada após a publicação de fotos de ambos trocando carícias íntimas, seminus e à beira da praia (lembram-se da Cicarelli?). Fotos que foram parar em todas as mídias e envolveu processos milionários sob a acusação contra a imprensa de invasão e exposição não autorização de privacidade e atentado ao pudor. E este só seria o primeiro de muitos processos que envolveriam o nome do ator em casos desde a falsa suposição e acusação em relacionamento que iam desde o envolvimento com mulheres casadas até paternidades não assumidas._

....................................................................

**Naruto:** Quem irá me defender de tudo isso? =ToT=

* * *

_Continua..._

_Olá a todos e todas XD! Olha eu aqui de novo com mais um capítulo novo. Primeiramente gostaria de agradecer a quem leu e a quem deixou review que já foram respondidas. Desculpem a piada no meio do texto, mas eu realmente estava até pensando em terminar o capítulo por ali mesmo... E fazê-lo em duas partes - muitas idéias que eu gostaria de acrescentar foram deixadas de lado. Pobre Naruto-kun... Sempre se metendo em confusões! Esclarecimentos:_

Tonkotsu râmen: é o famoso râmen de porco que o Naruto gosta (_agora você entede o porque do nome da porca da Tsunade é "Ton Ton". Que original..._).

Shabushabu: é um fondue de carnes com legumes mergulhandos em molho de soja encorpado com macarrão _(deve ser bom)_.

Unagi: é enguia grelhada e aromatizada _(estranho né? Mas achei a cara da Hinata)_.

Chiriku: um dos 12 guerreiros que protegiam o Senhor Feudal. Era um monge e amigo de Asuma. Apareceu nos episódios mais recentes do Shippuden, acho que entre o 74 e o 78.

_Obrigada por lerem! E até o próximo capítulo ^_^  
_


	4. Sai, Tsunade, Yamato e Fuuka

Olá a todos! Esta é uma tentativa de se fazer comédia com os personagens do universo Naruto – algo que não chega a ser um grande problema – e aproveitar para inserir conteúdo erótico ao texto. Afinal, mesmo que eu não quisesse, Naruto é uma fonte extensa de idéias ambíguas e nada castas – principalmente quando você repara nas roupas de alguns personagens (_principalmente a do Sasuke, afinal ele possui o Kishimoto no Jutsu! O que isso tem haver...?_).

Explicações a fim de uma maior compreensão do texto:

(_O Naruto é gostoso – pensamentos desta autora que podem muito bem ser ignorados, __ou não__!_)

**Sasuke: **Não quero ser só um mero figurante, até o meu irmão aparece mais do que eu... (_diálogos_)

_O Naruto é extremamente gostoso_ (_flash-backs_)

"_**O Naruto além de extremamente gostoso, é meu!" **_(_pensamentos das personagens_)

* * *

_**TRIIIIIIMMMMMM! TRIIIIIIMMMMMM! TRIIIIIIMMMMMM! TRIIIIIIMMMMMM! **_

**O uke: **Ahhh... Mais forte!... Assim... Nesse ponto...

**O seme:** O telefone... toca... – ele tentou chamar a atenção do outro.

**O uke:** Deve ser... pro Naru... Hummm... Ele atende...- ele respondeu mostrando que o momento de prazer deles tinha muito mais importância _(você já sabe quem é o casal, certo?)_.

....................................................................

20:49h da noite. Já estava escuro e anunciando que provavelmente o inverno este ano na cidade seria mais rigoroso do que nos já passados. Naruto, como de costume, estava usando o seu conjunto de moletom laranja e preto para corrida _(sim, é aquele do Shippuden! Naruto, você falou na camuflagem!)_, acompanhado de um par de tênis de última geração, laranjas ("_pra variar")_, e caros, exclusivamente feitos para ele e dos quais ele era o garoto propaganda oficial. O loiro estava chegando ao seu apartamento extremamente cansado da corrida diária, quando já estava subindo o último lance de escadas, ouviu o barulho ensurdecedor do telefone.

_**TRIIIIIIMMMMMM! TRIIIIIIMMMMMM! TRIIIIIIMMMMMM! TRIIIIIIMMMMMM! **_

Ele mais do que se apresou em direção à porta tentando de forma desesperada adivinhar qual era a chave presente em seu extenso molho que serviria para abri-la _(eu entendo você Naruto-kun! Acontece comigo todos os dias ToT)_. Depois de 20 tentativas, ele finalmente achou a chave que serviria. Entrou, correu novamente trombando no porta-retrato com a foto de seus falecidos pais, fez uma reverência pedindo milhões de desculpas pelo deslize, mas o seu esforço fora em vão, o telefone já estava silencioso.

**Naruto: **Merda! Cadê o Sai numa hora como essas? – ele reclamava observando que todas as coisas do artista estavam espalhadas pelo apartamento e um pincel sujo estava jogado no chão, manchando todo o mármore preto lustroso.

**Sai:** Chamou Naruto-kun?

**Naruto:** Agora você aparece, sua vela ambulante... – além dele, apareceu alguém já conhecido por Naruto por trás de Sai.

**Itachi:** Olá Naruto-kun, como vai? (_fangirls: Ahhhhh! Itachi-san!!!) _Desculpe ter invadido o seu apartamento.

**Naruto**: **Uchiha Itachi**... Humf! Você já é _de casa_ e eu devia imaginar.... Um Sai sem camisa e abotoando o short.. Que está bem curto por sinal... – o loiro estava apontando para o comprimento da peça era apenas quatro dedos abaixo da virilha - Você tinha quantos anos quando usava isso?

**Itachi:** Naruto... – neste momento o loiro podia jurar que vira os olhos do moreno de cabelos longos _(que estavam soltos e bagunçados... Sai seu safado!) _ficarem vermelhos (_**Sharigan?**__)- _Vamos ao que interessa _(atitude de macho!)_:o telefonema era importante?

Naruto: Eu até saberia se algum de vocês tivesse atendido! – ele fez mostrou o becinho infantil e cruzou os braços emburrado _(Hebe Camargo diria: Mas é uma gracinha!)_.

_**TRIIIIIIMMMMMM! TRIIIIIIMMMMMM! TRIIIIIIMMMMMM! TRIIIIIIMMMMMM! **_

Outro toque de telefone estava sendo ouvindo, mas dessa vez não era da linha fixa que o loiro possuía, e sim o celular pessoal de Itachi, que por algum fato inexplicável do destino estava localizado num dos bolsos da micro peça usada por Sai.

**Sai:** Alô... Não... Está sim... É pra você, Naruto-kun – a vela ambulante, digo, o artista estendeu o aparelho para o loiro.

**Naruto:** Quem é? – ele perguntou com receio.

**Sai:** Tsunade – o loiro pegou o aparelho fazendo um careta de espanto e terror, porque quando **Senju Tsunade** ligava, era porque coisa boa não era.

....................................................................

(_Momento flash-back NO. 1)  
_

_Senju Tsunade é uma respeitada (não levem para o outro lado, por favor!) e admirada médica na área de estética. Ela só atendia celebridades e ricaços que tinham dinheiro sobrando e vontade de dar aqueles retoques (cirurgia plástica ou uma boa "botoxzada" mesmo). O nosso querido ator loiro a conheceu antes mesmo de ter se tornado famoso: algum consultor de imagem disse que as marquinhas em suas bochechas iriam atrapalhar sua vida profissional porque davam a ele um aspecto meio selvagem e talvez não agradasse ao público, então o loiro que era muito ingênuo - e um pouco idiota -, cujo maior sonho era ser um grande ator e ganhar um Oscar (grandes merdas! Depois que se ganha um, todo mundo acho que todo ano você deve concorrer a outro) consultou o avô famoso para ele indicasse alguém, e ele acabou conhecendo a médica de resPEITO (agora sim é sacanagem XD). _

_Tsunade era uma amiga dos tempos de colégio de Jiraya, além de terem se iniciados juntos na nobre arte da bebedeira (de beber, cair e levantar). Havia aqueles que juravam que ambos iriam ficar juntos, afinal nunca foi segredo para ninguém que escritor dava em cima descaradamente da médica, mas ela era muito resistente e nunca cedeu as apelos dele – descontando-se uma vez após várias misturas, mas como nenhum dos dois tinha certeza, ficou o dito pelo não dito. _

_Naruto foi conhecer a tal cirurgiã, e ela assim que viu o loirinho caiu de amores e o aconselhou:_

**Tsunade:** Naruto, o seu rosto tem um formato especial. É simétrico, as linhas são harmoniosas... Até mesmo essas suas cicatrizes se enquadram bem em seu rosto. Como você as obteve?

**Naruto: **Hum... Quando tinha seis anos, um tufão apareceu próximo da nossa casa, lá em Konoha, e a cerca de arame soltou do chão e cortou o meu rosto. Já foram mais perceptíveis, hoje estão bem melhores...

**Tsunade: **Você se incomoda – o loiro negou com a cabeça – Então, se você mesmo não se incomoda por que está aqui?

**Naruto: **É que...

**Jiraya: **Humf! Nem parece o moleque que vive dizendo: "Não ligo para o que os outros pensam de mim!".

**Naruto: **Ero sennin!

_E assim foi o jeito que o loiro conheceu a médica e logo ambos tornaram-se amigos e companheiros de farra, claro!_

....................................................................

Enquanto Naruto ouvia os resmungos dela, como "_Por que você não anda com o seu celular?"_, "_E pra que você tem um, se não atende!"_, Sai se encaminhava para o lado do amante para ouvir os sermões que seria ele quem diria.

**Itachi:** Você apagou de novos todos os meus contatos da agenda? – Itachi estava tentando adivinhar por qual motivo o seu celular pessoal estava em uma peça de roupa do outro.

**Sai:** Não gosto de concorrência – ele respondeu sem demonstrar qualquer expressão ou arrependimento na fala.

....................................................................

**Naruto:** Olá Tsunade baachan. O que você "manda"?

**Tsunade:**_**Naruto! Ligue imediatamente a televisão no canal 8!**_ .

Todos ouviam claramente o que a mulher dizia e Sai foi primeiro a agir. Ele ligou o aparelho e com uso do controle remoto canalizou no que a irritada senhora do outro lado dizia. Para surpresa do trio, naquele horário estava passando um famoso programa de auditório com um apresentador que costumava levar desde celebridades até pessoas não conhecidas do grande público. Nesta noite as atrações eram um ventrículo muito famoso por seus shows de comédias envolvendo vários bonecos _(**Kankuro**?)_; um cantor popular de música country que estava retornando a carreira após 10 anos, embalado pelo sucesso da filha adolescente que era a estrela principal de programa do canal infantil _(acertou quem disse "Hanna Montana");_ uma famosa escritora de livros que estava divulgando o final da série após 8 anos de publicação e por último, e por fim, uma atriz que era conhecida por seu caráter singular e gosto duvidoso por produções que valorizassem os seus atributos físicos ao invés da interpretação em si. E o nome dessa atriz era **Fuuma Fuuka**. E primeira atração do programa era justamente a atriz...

**Entrevistador:** Olá! Boa noite senhorita Fuuma...

**Fuuka:** Chame-me apenas de Fuuka. Eu vou bem e você ? – ela sorriu para a platéia, enquanto cruzava as pernas sensualmente.

Do outro lado da tela, Naruto em seu apartamento estava espantado por rever o seu mais recente caso. E admitiu, em pensamentos, que ela estava mais bonita e que tinha algo de diferente, provavelmente seria o botox, já que não era surpresa para ninguém que no meio artístico se usasse muito do artifício, principalmente quando se tinha chegado à casa dos 40 e necessitava-se aparentar ser mais jovem.

**Entrevistador: **Certo. Você é muito bonita, e eu não quero ser indelicado, mas com quantos anos você está agora?

**Fuuka:** Hihi... Tudo bem, eu estou com 41 anos.

**Entrevistador:** Com um corpinho de 25! Você está comprometida?

**Fuuka:** Não... Infelizmente – a platéia vibra – Acabei que romper um relacionamento que durou um ano, embora ainda me sinta ligada a ele...

Naruto pode perceber claramente que aquela indireta havia sido para ele. Enquanto a entrevista rolava, ele, Sai e Itachi estavam tentando entender os rumos daquilo.

**Itachi**: Ela não foi a sua última namorada?

**Naruto:** E a mais problemática de todas....

**Sai:** Hehe... Eu lembro que ela ligava até de madrugada para saber se o Naruto-kun estava em casa ou em alguma farra.

**Itachi:** Ela cheira a confusão...

....................................................................

(_Momento flash-back NO. 2 da história)_

_Após vários filmes de ação e de comédia, às vezes os gêneros estavam combinam, outras não, Naruto fora convidado para atuar em seu primeiro filme de drama. O convite surgiu depois que ele contratou um agente e empresário para administrar sua agenda que estava ficando confusa e como ele era muito estabanado, precisa de alguém para guiá-lo. A indicação veio de Tsunade, e o nome do novo agente do ator era __**Yamato Tenzou**__._

_Yamato, mesmo sem ter sido solicitado, já acompanhava a carreira do jovem ator loiro e via bastante potencial nele, só achava que ele necessitava de um guia para lhe indicar o que fazer. E foi o que o agente fez: aceitou o convite de um estúdio independente para Naruto estrelasse seu primeiro drama: "A primeira noite de um homem" (esse filme existe de verdade) ao lado de uma atriz mais conhecidas pelos filmes que destacam seus atributos físicos – muito bons por sinal – do que pela interpretação em si, e não era porque ela atuava mal, pelo contrário, era porque ela preferia ouvir elogios da mídia a críticas chatas dos especialistas._

_O filme tinha um assunto polêmico: narrava a história de um ex-colegial, recém graduado, com 18 anos - interpretado por Naruto – que é seduzido pela mãe de seu melhor amigo – nos papéis Fuuka e__** Sabaku no Gaara**__,__respectivamente - após uma noite de bebedeira, por fim, eles acabam transando e mantendo um relacionamento as escondidas tanto da família do rapaz quando da amante que ainda era casada e mãe do melhor amigo do outro. Além disso, durante o decorrer da película, o rapaz vai para faculdade e conhece uma garota – interpretada por Hinata – e a mãe, o rapaz e a moça acabam se envolvendo em um triângulo amoroso. A amante furiosa com o envolvimento do outro, resolve inventar que a garota já estava comprometida e que apenas estava usando ele como "consolo" pela ausência do noivo que morava em outro país. Magoado, ele rompe com a colega de faculdade, mas depois se arrependeu e descobriu que ela após o rompimento, ela tinha aceitado o pedido de casamento com seu primo. Ele aparece de repente no dia do casamento, consegue convencê-la de que ambos se amam e antes mesmo da cerimônia se realizar, fogem para viverem o seu belo amor._

_A película ficou conhecida como a das "primeiras vezes". Além do titulo, era a primeira vez que Naruto protagonizava uma cena de nu artístico (sem exibição da genitália porque foi cortada durante a edição) e de sexo, causando muita polêmica pelo fato dele parecer ainda um garoto, embora já tivesse 23 anos. É fato que até hoje ele prefere não comentar, pois a cena fora uma exigência do diretor que considerava Fuuka e Naruto muito fotogênicos, esteticamente belos e com forte química. Também fora a primeira vez que Hyuuga Neji estava a frete das câmeras, atuando, embora ele aparecesse pouco e tivesse somente algumas falas, a crítica gostou muito de sua atuação. O filme contou com a participação do conceituado ator europeu, Gaara, que fora convidado por está de passagem pela cidade e mesmo com o curto tempo de estadia, ele e Naruto criaram um belo laço de amizade. _

_Entretanto a maior polêmica do filme foi o suposto envolvimento amoroso entre Naruto e Hinata. Era a primeira vez que ela atuava em uma cena de sexo explicito com alguém, pois seus outros filmes eram apenas insinuações e como ela era casada, e várias vezes ela, o loiro e o esposo dela já haviam sido fotografados juntos, e após o vazamento de fotos com os bastidores do filme, criou-se a fofoca de que ela e o ator de olhos azuis eram amante (nunca imaginei que Hinata-chan pudesse colocar uma "galhada" no Neji). O assunto gerou uma polêmica e envolveu um processo de milhões de dólares por calunia e danos morais. Além disso, no meio do processo, fotos do mais novo relacionamento do loiro foram divulgados, ele agora estava acompanhado de Fuuka, sendo que ela já era 16 anos a mais do que ele._

_Foi o envolvimento amoroso, conhecido pela imprensa, mas duradouro que o Uzumaki já tivera, durou pouco mais de um ano. Eles eram uns dos casais favoritos, pois era garantia de revistas esgotadas e assuntos polêmicos, pois apesar de terem uma boa química, brigavam feito cão e gato. Até que um dia Naruto se cansou e terminou o relacionamento com ela, mas ela já havia tirado grandes vantagens durante o tempo que ficaram juntos: ela fez outros filmes – todos valorizando o corpo dela, lógico – e a revista masculina para qual fez um ensaio de nu artística (com genitália exibida agora) foi a recordista de queriam saber o que ela tinha de tão bom para ter "arrancado o selo do ator" (não, a kyuubi não tem nada a ver com isso). E viram o que Naruto viu e provou._

....................................................................

**Entrevistador: **Eu vi o seu editorial na revista, e posso dizer que foi uns dos mais bonitos e interessantes que eu já tive a oportunidade de ter em mãos – após o comentário, fotos, menos explicitas, foram exibidas no telão do palco e assobios foram ouvidos da platéia.

**Fuuka: **Obrigada pelo elogio. Eu tentei ser mais sensual, até mesmo a escolha do local fora cuidadosamente planejada para isso...

**Entrevistador:** É um belo palácio...

....................................................................

Enquanto a entrevista rolava, Naruto assistia com atenção a entrevista tentando entender o alvoroço de Tsunade para que ele assistisse aquilo já que estava achando um tédio ver a ex-namorada falando de si mesma na televisão, enquanto ele queria comer ramém para depois poder ir dormir, já que virara a noite no estúdio gravando as cenas extras de seu novo filme. Enquanto isso, Itachi e Sai estavam tendo uma D.R. _(para os que não sabem, é "discutindo a relação")_ por causa do celular "seqüestrado".

Itachi: Eu já lhe disse que você não deve se preocupar

Sai: Meu problema não é com você e sim com os outros. Já basta aquele cara que fede a peixe que fica na sua cola o dia todo.

Itachi: Você está com ciúmes do Kisame? Pensei que esse tipo de sentimento não fosse parte da sua natureza.

Sai: Não tenho ciúmes dele, apenas o acho um incomodo.

Itachi sorri de canto, parece que agora o seu namorado estava ficando menos arisco e mais amoroso com ele a ponto de expressar ciúmes. Mas os seus pensamentos foram interrompidos novamente ao ouvir o toque do celular que agora estava em suas mãos:

Itachi: Alô... Ah... É você, otôto... Sim, vim passar a noite aqui, talvez estenda o fim-de-semana... – Itachi enlaça a cintura de Sai e lhe dá um beijo no pescoço – ...Você vai viajar com a namorada? Boa sorte... _Um beijo pra você também_!

Sai: Simpático ele... – Sai depois do carinho, volta a ficar mais mansinho, aproxima ao corpo do outro e alisa o peito tentando provocar o mais alto.

Itachi: Nem imagina o quanto – ele aperta mais o corpo do outro contra o seu, estavam já trocando carícias mais fogosas (_ali mesmo, nas costas do Naruto-kun)_, até que um diálogo rouba a atenção deles.

**Entrevistador: **Agora nos esclareça porque no inicio da entrevista você declarou que ainda se sente ligada ao ator Uzumaki Naruto? Você sente algum sentimento por ele.

**Fuuka: **Sim, eu ainda gosto dele e estou grávida, de dois meses. E ele é o pai.

**Naruto: **NANI! **O_O**

_Continua..._

_

* * *

Olá a todos e todas XD! Olha eu aqui de novo com mais um capítulo novo. Gostaria de agradecer a quem leu e a quem deixou review quais já foram respondidas. Estou muito contente pelos comentários que venho recebendo (espero mais, é claro, afinal vocês também ajudam no traçar da história). Naruto-kun se relaciona com tudo mundo, ou seria todo mundo se relaciona com ele? Agora ele será papai! Mas será mesmo...? Para quem quer SasuNaru, ainda vai demorar um pouquinho pois acredito que o Sasuke-kun não esteja habilitado ainda para aparecer – bem que ele figurou neste capítulo, e no anterior. Mas é isso aí. Até o próximo capítulo: "As lembranças de Naruto". Bjuxxx_


	5. As lembranças de Naruto

Olá a todos! Esta é uma tentativa de se fazer comédia com os personagens do universo Naruto – algo que não chega a ser um grande problema – e aproveitar para inserir conteúdo erótico ao texto. Afinal, mesmo que eu não quisesse, Naruto é uma fonte extensa de idéias ambíguas e nada castas – principalmente quando você repara nas roupas de alguns personagens (_principalmente a do Sasuke, afinal ele possui o Kishimoto no Jutsu! O que isso tem haver...?_).

Explicações a fim de uma maior compreensão do texto:

(_O Naruto é gostoso – pensamentos desta autora que podem muito bem ser ignorados, __ou não__!_)

**Sasuke: **Eu tenho uma namorada? E quanto ao Naruto? (_diálogos_)

_O Naruto é extremamente gostoso_ (_flash-backs_)

"_**O Naruto além de extremamente gostoso, é meu!" **_(_pensamentos das personagens_)

* * *

_**(continuação do capítulo anterior...)**_

**Entrevistador: **Agora nos esclareça porque no inicio da entrevista você declarou que ainda se sente ligada ao ator Uzumaki Naruto? Você sente algum sentimento por ele?

**Fuuka: **Sim, eu ainda gosto dele e estou grávida, de dois meses. E ele é o pai.

**Naruto: **NANI! **O_O**

....................................................................

Confusão. Essa era a palavra que descrevia todos os pensamentos de Naruto sobre a notícia que ele ainda estava tentando processar em seu cérebro (_tá difícil, né? Vou desenhar pra que você entenda melhor – Capitão Yamato diria isso...). _Aquela informação havia mexido com o intimo dele, fazendo- o se lembrar de várias passagens da sua vida até aquele momento...

....................................................................

_A infância de Naruto foi uma das mais agradáveis que qualquer criança gostaria de ter. Seus pais estavam sempre presentes, __**Minato Namikaze**__ e __**Kushina Uzumaki**__. Minato era filho de Jiraya com um dos vários casos que o escritor mulherengo teve, apesar de já terem aparecido várias mulheres exigindo que ele assumisse a paternidade de suas crias, o único que o Ero-senin reconheceu fora Minato, fruto que um caso com uma modelo russa. Mas o garoto só viera a conhecer o seu pai aos 12 anos, quando a mãe morreu num acidente de trem. Kushina era sobrinha e enteada de Jiraya e às vezes ela ia passar as férias na casa de seu tio, assim conheceu o primo._

_Como aquelas histórias de novela mexicana, os dois não se davam bem quando crianças. Kushina se comportava como um menino e sempre brigava com Minato que mesma tratando-a bem, às vezes perdia a paciência com as implicâncias da garota de cabelos vermelhos. Entretanto a adolescência fez muito mais que mudanças corporais em ambos: Minato ganhou músculos e cresceu, sua personalidade ficou mais evidente (Eu sinto uma sensação de calmaria e força de vontade quando lembro do Yondaime ^_^), enquanto Kushina ganhou as curvas de uma moça e a personalidade radiante que sempre a acompanhava, agora ganhou a paciência que faltara-lhe na infância. Com a morte dos pais dela justamente neste período, a guarda da jovem foi dada ao tio escritor e dessa forma, Minato e Kushina ficaram ainda mais próximos, apaixonaram-se, casaram-se e tiveram seu único filho, Naruto._

_Como presente de casamento, Jiraya deu uma casa grande (daquelas que a gente desenha quando criança: com telhado de madeira, um cercado e uma árvore no quintal para colocar o balanço). Minato que sempre fora ligado a Natureza fez um estufa onde cultivava legumes e verduras, enquanto a esposa cultivava flores. Naruto cresceu nesse ambiente de alegria e calmaria. Aprendeu com os pais que deveria ser forte, ter objetivos verdadeiros e tentar alcançá-los não importando as dificuldades, cativar amigos e cuidar deles e sempre, sempre, manter o sorriso no rosto, pois mesmo que estivesse triste e chateado com a vida, o sorriso dele faria com tudo parece que iria ficar bem (nhaaaaaaaaa! Naruto-kun!)._

_Eles moravam em Konoha, um pequeno vilarejo situado em cidade litorânea japonesa. A família Uzumaki-Namikaze era bem reconhecida e por causa disso, o patriarca foi escolhido para ser o "prefeito" do local (é comum no Japão os vilarejos terem uma espécie de prefeito que além coordenar pode relatar a prefeitura sobre qualquer ocorrência do local). Naruto fora estudar na escola local de Konoha, mas apenas estudou lá até o inicio do fundamental II porque uma tragédia marcou o inicio da sua adolescência: seus pais morreram em um desastre natural, um tufão, que quase destruiu Konoha. Jiraya que já morava no exterior, decidiu tomar a guarda de Naruto e o levou consigo para longe da cidade e daquelas lembranças que o fizeram perder o sorriso. _

....................................................................

_**TRIIIIIIMMMMMM! TRIIIIIIMMMMMM! TRIIIIIIMMMMMM! TRIIIIIIMMMMMM! **_

**Sai: **Alô.

_**Tsunade: **__Sai? Onde está o Naruto?_

**Sai: **Desacordado.

_**Tsunade: **__O QUÊ? – _o grito de Tsunade foi audível até para Itachi que estava sentado no sofá vendo o resto do programa e ao seu lado Naruto que parecia em estado de choque temporário. Ao perceber que ele não daria explicações à médica, solicitou o telefone das mãos do namorado (_claro, que eles seriam declarados, Itachi é homem mais do que o suficiente para segurar o rojão que é ter um relacionamento homossexual público)._

**Itachi: **Boa noite, Tsunade-sama – apesar de ter ouvido falar dela, o advogado nunca a vira pessoalmente – Naruto está aqui, mas aparentemente a notícia de que ele será pai deve tê-lo afetado mais do que o esperado... Sim, acredito que ela exigirá isso, e eu já sei que providencias tomar, já vi casos semelhantes... Tudo bem. Vou avisá-lo sobre a situação. Até mais.

**Sai: **O que houve?

**Itachi: **Provavelmente surgirão mais problemas do que a notícia de que ela está grávida e o pai seja Naruto.

**Sai: **Prevejo tempestades...

**Itachi: **Não tenha duvidas quanto a isso.

**Sai: **E eu não tenho.

....................................................................

_Naruto agora recordava de quando começou a pensar na carreira de ator, foi quando o primeiro livro escrito por ser avô foi adaptado para uma versão com atores de reais. Não fora um filme feito para o cinema, seria apenas um feito especialmente para a televisão e retratava a história de policial (seria meio esquisito falar de ninjas quando não estamos no Japão) que não importava as dificuldades conseguia resolver todos os seus casos e o nome do personagem título era o mesmo que o dele: Naruto. Durante as gravações, algumas vezes Jiraya levara o neto, com 13 anos então, para ver como eram feitas e durante uma seqüência de tiroteios, arduamente ensaiada, Naruto se surpreendeu com a destreza e maneira como era feita a seqüência e para admiração do seu avô, o neto depois de ver aquilo não queria ser um policial investigativo como o que era retratado na película, e sim um ator que um dia seria famoso, reconhecido e ganharia o Oscar (belo sonho Naruto-kun!)._

_Até chegar aonde queria não fora tão complicado quanto ele imaginava, mas não significava que fora fácil mesmo tendo um avô famoso que poderia muito bem ajudá-lo, mas preferia seguir o caminho pela suas próprias pernas (pelo menos ele não fez o teste do sofá... Você já ouviu falar disso?). Seu primeiro filme foi com o cachorro "Akamaru", e acabou tornando-se uma trilogia que apenas foi paralisada porque resolveram transformar as histórias do cão de grandes dimensões em seriado. Convidaram o loiro para se juntar na empreitada, mas ele recusou gentilmente dizendo que seu sonho era ser ator de cinema e ganhar um Oscar (de novo essa conversa?!) e por causa disso, Kiba – um grande amigo (com aproveitamentos...) teve que se mudar porque as gravações seriam em outra cidade._

_Depois disso vieram outros filmes de comédia e amigos para contracenar com ele. Teve o convite para estrelar um filme de artes marciais que ocasionou no seu primeiro escândalo público. E mais filmes de ação, comédia e luta e em muitos deles, o seu grande parceiro de cena fora o ator chinês, naturalizado americano, Rock Lee. Até que surgiu o convite para o seu primeiro drama, "A primeira noite de um homem" e a série de confusões que envolveram a sua vida. Boatos que estaria de caso cm Hyuuga Hinata, uma mulher casada e que na época já estava grávida de três meses do marido e primo Neji, e o envolvimento com Fuuka._

_Inicialmente ele não queria se envolver com ela, mas ela era insistente e esperta, soube como conquistar facilmente o rapaz. A relação foi marcada pela clara diferença de idade, ele 23 anos enquanto ela já tinha 40. A mídia adorava acompanhar a vida amorosa do casal porque eles eram o típico casal "... entre tapas e beijos, é ódio, é desejo...". Os dois eram bonitos e influentes, então o que eles faziam era quase ditado como tendência e chegava a influenciar o comportamento das pessoas ao redor. Talvez por estas razões, há um mês duas noticias sacudiram o meio artístico e cultura: a primeira foi o rompimento do relacionamento amoroso entre eles e segunda, o anuncio de que "Icha Icha Paradise" viraria uma película cinematográfica e seria o loiro o ator principal. _

....................................................................

E agora a notícia de que Fuuka estava grávida de Naruto, abalou consideravelmente não só o loiro, mas toda a impressa especializada. Ele negava que seria o pai dessa criança de apenas dois meses, pois alegava que Fuuka sempre fora infiel e tinha até provas de que as inúmeras brigas que ambos tinham eram por causa d infidelidade – nem sempre comprovada – da namorada (_é... se fosse com o XaXuKe duvido que isso acontecesse_). Mas a ruiva (ela tem o cabelo ruivo,né?) afirmava com convicção de que ele era sim o pai da criança e algumas noticias eram intituladas como eles sendo os mais novos papais e mamães do ano.

Naruto estava ficando nervoso diante de tantas manchetes com o seu nome e a suposta afirmação de que ele era o pai da criança. Sem saber mais o que fazer, ele aconselhou-se com Itachi que era o seu advogado deste o primeiro escândalo que envolveu o nome "Naruto Uzumaki" para lhe indicar uma solução por mais simplória que fosse. O Uchiha indicou que ele tivesse uma conversa com a atriz em particular para que ambos entrassem em acordo sobre a verdadeira paternidade da criança. O loiro seguindo o conselho, ele decidiu marcar um encontro com a ex-namorada no restaurante de seu amigo, o "Ichikaru".

**Naruto:** Fuuka... Não me leve a mal, mas você está engana quanto a isso?

**Fuuka:** Naruto! Você acha que eu iria brincar com algo assim? – ela rebateu com as sombracelhas mostrando uma expressão de mágoa para ele.

Naruto ficou envergonhado de causar tamanha frustração na mulher, mas para ele ainda era difícil acreditar que ela dizia a verdade devido aos fatos anteriormente já vivenciados.

**Naruto:** Não é... Me entenda, eu tenho certo medo devido ao que aconteceu entre nós no passado...

**Fuuka:** Naruto – ela tocou a mão dele que estava sobre a mesa -, por que você terminou comigo... Nós nos dávamos...

**Naruto:** Eu prefiro não falar sobre isso... – ele abaixou o olhar enquanto retirava suas mãos debaixo da dela – E gostaria que você parasse de falar que o filho que você carrega seja meu.

**Fuuka:** Você ousa duvidar disso? – agora o olhar da mulher transparecia raiva e irritação.

**Naruto:** Sim! – ele estava com uma expressão séria, mesmo que por dentro seus batimentos cardíacos estivessem acelerados devido ao medo que sentia.

**Fuuka:** Uzumaki Naruto! – ela levantou-se rapidamente e chamou a atenção dos presentes – Eu nunca fui tão humilhada em toda a minha vida! Já que você se recusa a aceitar, vou exigir que faça um exame de paternidade e veremos se eu não estou dizendo a verdade! – e ela saiu rapidamente sem ao menos ouvir as suplicas do loiro.

**Naruto:** Fuuka! Espere!

(_Manda eles pro programa do Ratinho!!! __**DNA! DNA! DNA!**__)_

_Continua..._

_

* * *

  
_

_Olá! Quero agradecer a todos que andam acompanhando "Icha Icha..."! Desta vez vou fazer um free-talk com vocês (se você não quiser ler, esteja à vontade para sair desta página e esperar pelo próximo capítulo) para explicar um pouquinho como foi a concepção da história. _

_Inicialmente eu imaginei "Icha Icha..." como uma fanfic exclusivamente cheia de lemons e hentais! Mas repensei que seria uma perversão minha (mentira!) e que uma fic classificada como "M" não seria acompanhada por muitas pessoas – e a história poderia ser mais detalhada -, então, por segurança, ela ficou em "T" e, assim eu poderia colocar as idéias que eu queria embora as mesmas estivessem suavizadas. _

_A idéia de fazer com o famoso livrinho do Ero sennin virasse uma idéia para um filme surgiu de outra fic que eu li (eu não fiz um plágio! Até porque a autora não usou o livro como tema, e a história não avançou do primeiro capítulo). Continuando, além do livro, eu queria que o Naruto-kun fosse o protagonista, que todas as ações da trama fossem em torno dele (sendo ele ou não o autor delas). Eu já estava cansada de ler fics nas quais o Sasuke é sempre o principal. Naruto, o título da história original leva o seu nome!_

_Sempre pensei no Naruto-kun como um ator popular de cinema, mas como antes a fic tinha muitas perversões, ele era um famoso ator de filmes pornôs. Fato que nesta versão mudou para um ator popular que oscila e varia na escolha de seus filmes. A personalidade dele eu sempre planejei para ficar o mais próximo possível do original, assim seria mais fácil de identificá-lo. Os outros personagens são todos coadjuvantes e surgem para ajudar ou realçar as ações que o loiro vivencia. _

_A Fuuka (ou Fuuga, tanto faz) surgiu para dar um "caminho de responsabilidade" para ele, já que tanto aqui quanto na trama, ele ainda continua agindo de forma ingênua e idiota na maioria das vezes. O Sai será o grande amigo do Naruto-kun, aquele que irá ajudá-lo não importa as dificuldades que apareçam pelo caminho (e eu garanto que não serão poucas, afinal estamos retratando a vida de alguém conhecida do grande público). O Itachi é outro coadjuvante com um papel essencial na trama, quem sabe ele não seja um dos elos ente o Naruto-kun e o XaXuKe? Este que por sinal já está pronto para surgir, falta apenas o momento ideal para que isso ocorra. O fato do Uchiha-teme ter uma namorada é totalmente estratégico e útil, o motivo disso ainda será revelado e irá influenciar uma série de acontecimentos da história._

_Bem, eu vou ficando por aqui se não vou acabar contando mais do que eu devo sobre a trama. Continuem acompanhando "Icha Icha..." e vocês comentem, eu gosto de ler os comentários (alguns são bem divertidos, outros me fazem refletir sobre o que eu escrevo). É isso, muito obrigada e até o próximo capítulo: "Os irmãos Uchiha – parte 1"!_


	6. Os irmãos Uchiha, parte 1

Olá a todos! Esta é uma tentativa de se fazer comédia com os personagens do universo Naruto – algo que não chega a ser um grande problema – e aproveitar para inserir conteúdo erótico ao texto. Afinal, mesmo que eu não quisesse, Naruto é uma fonte extensa de idéias ambíguas e nada castas – principalmente quando você repara nas roupas de alguns personagens (_principalmente a do Sasuke, afinal ele possui o Kishimoto no Jutsu! O que isso tem haver...?_).

Explicações a fim de uma maior compreensão do texto:

(_O Naruto é gostoso – pensamentos desta autora que podem muito bem ser ignorados, __ou não__!_)

**Sasuke: ***espetando o cabelo com gel* Estou quase pronto... (_diálogos_)

_O Naruto é extremamente gostoso_ (_flash-backs_)

"_**O Naruto além de extremamente gostoso, é meu!" **_(_pensamentos das personagens_)

* * *

_P.S.: Quero antes de iniciar este capítulo pedir desculpas pelos dois últimos. Relendo-os, percebi que cometi erros de gramática como de ortografia (embora não tenham atrapalhado no entendimento da história) e eu me sinto, como escritora, decepcionada com isso. E se deve ao fato de eu está tendo um pouco de dificuldades de me adaptar a minha mais nova condição de empresária (sim! Eu tenho um negócio próprio...). Então, perdoem-me pela "pobreza" (em minha opinião) que foram os últimos capítulos._

_

* * *

  
_

Naruto estava decepcionado, e ao mesmo tempo atordoado (_como assim?_) com o fato de Fuuka ainda insistir que estava grávida e que ele era o pai daquele bebê. Cansado de queimar os seus neurônios sozinhos (_coitado! Vai virar um acéfalo!)_, ele chamou os seus amigos mais próximos para uma conversa que poderia decidir os rumos de sua "pobre e conturbada" vida. Ele escolheu um simpático barzinho com decoração de cabeças de cervo e cujo dono, de tanto que o loiro ia lá, já havia se tornado seu amigo. O nome do bar era "**Nara's bar**".

Em uma mesa redonda estavam sentados Naruto, Sai acompanhado do namorado Itachi, **Rock Lee** – depois de um filme no qual fizeram uma parceria, tornaram-se amigos e para quem ele sempre "gritava" quando parecia que o mundo a sua volta ia acabar - e o dono do bar, **Nara Shikamaru**. Eles estavam conversando enquanto bebiam uma rodada de cerveja preta para aliviar a tensão que era pensar em uma solução para os problemas de Naruto. Idéias, sugestões, conselhos, tudo ou qualquer uma dessas atitudes fariam bem a ele, portanto que solucionassem a sua, agora, atormentada vida.

**Naruto: **Caras, eu não sei o que fazer... – cruzou os braços sobre a mesa escondendo o rosto no meio deles – minha vida deu um giro de 180 graus, 'ttebayo...

**Lee:** Naruto-kun, você precisa reagir! Onde está o seu fogo da juventude? – o homem sombrancelhudo questionou o loiro enquanto tomava um gole do seu coquetel (_pobre Lee... nem pode se afogar nas "desgraças" que o álcool trás ao corpo... Eu concordo com ele!)._

**Sai: **Foi por causa desse excesso de _fogo da juventude_ que ele tem que se meteu na situação que está agora... – a _vela ambulante, digo, Sai,_ deu um de seus falsos sorriso enquanto o namorado aproximava-se mais e enlaçava a sua cintura.

**Itachi: **Naruto-kun, por pior que seja a situação, eu não acredito que você deva se preocupar tanto... – Itachi dizia de forma inexpressiva aos presentes, deixando quase todos atentos e na expectativa pelo complemento da frase.

**Shikamaru: **Yare yare, Itachi-san tem razão, Naruto – agora eles olhavam para o dono do bar, menos Itachi que estava de olhos fechados enquanto fazia leves carícias nas costas de Sai – Você está se preocupando à toa...

**Naruto:** Como assim!? Você fala porque não sabe como eu me sinto... – o loiro estava indignado com as reações de seus amigos (_talvez o álcool já tenha subido na cabeça deles...)_.

**Sai: **Deixa de ser esquentado e escuta o que outros têm a falar... (_muito bem Sai!!!)_ – como complemento da frase, deu um tapa na nuca do loiro.

**Itachi: **Naruto-kun, já pesou no fato de ela nem se quer está grávida... – após esta suposição, o ator loiro está surpreso com a frase (_fico imaginando a cara que ele deve ter feito: (1) com olhos arregalados; (2) com raiva; e (3 – a mais provável) ficou sem entender nada...)_ – e tudo não passar de um blefe dela?

**Naruto:** Hã? Não entendi... (_num disse...)_

**Shikamaru:** Você não acha que ela pode está apenas fazendo uma insinuação para se aproveitar da situação? (_xi! Rimou!)_

**Naruto:** Não foi isso, eu não entendi o que é esse "blefe"?

(_Hehehe... Não importa a temática, Naruto-kun continua o mesmo idiota sob qualquer autoria... Sem ofensas, por favor!)_

_.............................................................................._

Naruto pensou sobre o que Itachi havia dito e concluiu que o advogado devia ter razão (_como assim? Você não está convencido disso? Vou aplicar-lhe um genjutsu!). _Já fazia dois anos que o Uchiha era o advogado dele, quando o primeiro processo polêmico envolvendo o nome do ator com outra pessoa caiu na mídia: o nome do problema era Sai Kishimoto.

_.............................................................................._

_Bem, a primeira vez que Uzumaki Nauto atou em um filme "sério" não foi em "A primeira vez...", mas sim foi uma ponta que ele protagoniza ao lado de Sai um jovem casal gay que eram amigos e conselheiros da protagonista do filme. Sai, que é quatro anos mais novo que o loiro, estava fazendo a sua primeira participação em um filme – antes havia apenas atuado em seriados para a televisão. O jovem pálido já era conhecido em sua cidade natal pelas pinturas que eram expostas na galeria de artes do seu pai. Neste filme, ele ainda não tinha a maioridade completa e uma das cenas da película era uma que retratava ele e o ator loiro envoltos em lençóis sobre uma cama de casal (hummm... sempre desconfiei da amizade destes dois). A mídia imediatamente espalhou a cena do filme como sendo o "tiro" inicial do romance entre os dois jovens atores. Naruto que estava com a sua imagem ultra-exposta (isso não é novidade nesta história...), pediu conselhos ao avô sobre o que fazer._

**Naruto: **Ero senin! O que eu faço, 'ttebayo?

**Jiraya:** Huumm – _o velho colocou a mão no queixo, deu uma pausa de minutos e respondeu_ – Primeiramente, convoque uma coletiva com a imprensa, na qual estejam presentes você e esse tal de Saia...

**Naruto: **Ero senin, não é "Saia", é Sai! E ele é legal, apesar de ser estranho e ter aquele sorriso cínico...

**Jiraya: **Tudo bem, que seja! Mas se caso não dê certo, eu vou convocar o meu advogado para ajudá-lo neste caso... Uchiha Itachi...

**Naruto: **Tô frito, dattebayo!

_Seguindo o conselho do avô, Naruto convocou uma coletiva de imprensa às pressas, no saguão de um famoso hotel da cidade, na qual eles estavam presentes ele, Sai e escondido nos bastidores, Uchiha Itachi. A sala usada para tal evento estava lotada de jornalistas e curiosos para ouvir os esclarecimentos sobre as fofocas publicadas. Como de costume, várias perguntas foram feitas e várias respostas ditas, até que alguém tocou em um assunto mortal para o loiro._

**Jornalista 1: **Sr. Uzumaki, é verdade que a cena entre você e o Sr. Sai foi "real"?

**Naruto: **Não... – _ele não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois fora logo interrompido_.

**Jornalista 2: **E é verdade que vocês tiveram que ensaiá-la mais de uma vez? _(aí é sacanagem minha...)_

**Sai: **Eu nunca teria relações com o Naruto-kun – _a expressão do rosto dele era fria, ao contrário do loiro que mostrava total desespero._

**Jornalista 2: **Por que Senhor Sai? Existe algo nele que não o agrada? – _e foram ouvidos risinhos dos presentes enquanto um Naruto extremamente corado tentava esconder o rosto._

**Sai: **Nenhum. Apenas lhe falta pênis.

_E a entrevista foi dada como encerrada após esta declaração esclarecedora e maliciosa de que não existia nada entre os dois atores pelo fato de um não ter o tamanho do órgão suficientemente "grande" o bastante para satisfazer o outro, além de claro, Sai ter provado para a imprensa – sem dizer com palavras claras – que era gay (Sai We Love U!)._

_Após o término da coletiva, tanto ator loiro quanto o moreno seguiram em direção ao quarto alugado, onde eles antes do evento haviam planejado o que seria dito, sob a orientação de Itachi aos jornalistas. Naruto estava extremamente irritado com as declarações de Sai, enquanto este estava com o seu sorriso cínico estampado no rosto (e eu acrescentaria um olhar sedutor) e Itachi estava sério e calado._

**Naruto: **Por que você falou aquilo!? – _o loiro encarou o amigo enquanto apontava o dedo para ele._

**Sai: **Eu não disse nada demais, apenas falei a verdade. Não era isso que você queria? – _Sai não se sentia ameaçado apesar da implicância e ameaças (faciais, neste caso) do loiro._

**Naruto: **Você! E é essa sua língua...

**Itachi: **Acalme os seus impulsos Naruto-kun.

**Naruto: **Você vai defendê-lo? Esse "boca suja"!?

**Sai: **Só por que eu disse que você tinha um pinto pequeno? – _Sai agora encarava o loiro_ (_e me acabo de ri com isso)_ – Por acaso menti?

**Naruto: **Não fale dessas coisas com tanta naturalidade!!! (_qual o problema Naruto-kun? Você nunca viu aquela propaganda: "sexo é vida...", logo dizer as palavras "pinto" ou "pênis" não são ofensas!)_

**Itachi: **Parem já com essa discussão infantil. Pensem que algum jornalista pode estar hospedado no quarto ao lado e gravando tudo que está sendo dito...

**Naruto: **Não quero mais saber de nada! Vou embora e continuar a minha vida! – _e assim, ele saiu batendo a porta com força e deixando o casal de morenos a sós no quarto._

_Itachi ficou estressado com a atitude do loiro que saiu irritado do quarto e com a reação do moreno que após a briga apenas ficou olhando para a paisagem de fora da janela vendo a movimentação dos carros e das pessoas que pareciam tão pequenas vistas daquele andar. O Uchiha que tinha os cabelos compridos foi afrouxando o nó da gravata e seguindo em direção ao banheiro para lavar o rosto e liberta-se da tensão que havia sentido. _

_Em dez anos atuando como advogado de pessoas famosas e influentes nunca em havia pego um caso com tantas conturbações (lembrando que este flashback passa-se dois anos antes do curso normal da história). Apesar de Jiraya Uzumaki ser uma exceção, já que todos os seus casos envolviam processos de reconhecimento de paternidade, e estava parecendo que o neto encaminhava-se pelo mesmo caminho, embora estivesse usando outras "estradas"._

_Enquanto ele lavava o rosto, sentiu a presença de alguém atrás de si e como estava a sós no apartamento, a única pessoa que poderia ser era Sai. O reflexo de ambos era visto no espelho retangular e grande: Itachi com o nó da gravata desfeito e os primeiros botões da camisa já abertos, enquanto que o outro estava com o peitoral exposto e o sorriso de sempre._

**Itachi: **Você nunca muda a sua expressão?

**Sai: **Eu tenho a impressão de você gosta dela.

_Não foi preciso mais nada, o cinismo de Sai entregou o convite para o ataque. O garoto pálido atacou o pescoço do advogado chupado e mordicando com volúpia. Ele havia sentido desejo pelo outro e tentava despertar os mesmos sentimentos em seu alvo. Enquanto subia as investidas para a orelha, ele ia deslizando as mãos por cima do terno preto de tecido macio, chegando aos ombros e retirando a peça e jogando-a sobre o assento sanitário. Ele deslizou ainda mais as mãos e desbotou alguns botões colocando as mãos sobre os mamilos do outro, pressionando-os com a ponta dos dedos._

_O advogado estava excitado e agora sentia desejo pelo garoto com recém completos 18 anos. Ele virou-se, ficando cara-a-cara com outro. As bocas próximas, peitorais colados e ambos sentindo que o desejo de ambos já estava desperto e necessitava ser saciado._

**Itachi: **Você não tem medo do que possa acontecer?

**Sai: **Não... Foi por isso que me tornei um ator... – _Sai lambeu o mamilo de Itachi e sussurrou em seu ouvido_ – Eu gosto do perigo...

_Itachi não pensou muito, trocou de lugar com o garoto e o colocou sentado sobre a bancada de mármore branco que fazia conjunto com a pia. Colou a sua boca com a do outro e rapidamente introduziu a língua dentro da cavidade úmida travando uma dança que mais parecia uma briga de luta livre entre corpos pelos movimentos rotativos e disputa para saber que ficaria por cima. Ele sugava os lábios como se fosse um suculento picolé, de um sabor jamais provado. Aquilo estava excitando ainda mais o garoto pálido, e ele queria mais, queria sentir o outro dentro de si, queria saber o que aquelas roupas negras e sérias escondiam._

_O advogado percebeu e abriu as calças puxando o seu sexo que já latejava nervosamente. Sai percebeu a movimentação e olhou diretamente para aquilo que agora havia se tornado o seu objeto de desejo. Pulou da bancada e ficou de joelhos diante do outro. Lambeu os próprios lábios sensualmente e abocanhou o desejo do outro e em seus pensamentos monologava, "__**Esse é grande..**__.". Subia e descia sem pausas, era como provar um doce pirulito de cereja, "__**E gostoso...**__". _

_Itachi gemia, e gemia ainda mais vendo como aquele garoto era habilidoso com a boca como nunca antes experimentara em seus relacionamentos. Mas se aquilo continuasse, ele iria se acabar ali mesmo e queria provar mais do outro que o seduzia com tanto luxuria. Afastou a cabeça dele e o puxou pelos cabelos roubando outro beijo profundo enquanto o empurrava para dentro do quarto, parando diante da cama enquanto retirava as calças do garoto e notou que ele não usava peça intima. Após livre-se da única peça que vestia, o garoto subiu sobre a cama, ficou de quatro e empinou-se para o advogado._

**Sai: **Se você quer, pode vim...

_E ele não pensou novamente. Introduziu o seu sexo lentamente dentro da intimidade do outro. Aos poucos iam se fundido, se completando. Gemidos e arrepios se misturavam na cena até que ambos liberaram o seu desejo e caíram sobre os lençóis sedosos daquela grande cama. Os cabelos de Itachi estavam soltos e Sai introduziu a mão por entre eles, enquanto o outro distribuía pequenos beijos pelo pescoço alvo._

**Sai: **Você não aparenta ser gay...

**Itachi: **Você foi a melhor transa que eu tive... – _e pousou sobre os lábios do outro_ – Quero repeti-la mais vezes.

**Sai: **Também.

_E assim ambos adormeceram agarrados naquele quarto de hotel luxuoso._

_.............................................................................._

_O que aconteceu nas duas semanas seguintes foi a declaração de que Sai estava largando a carreira de ator e voltaria a se dedicar exclusivamente a pintura, e como complemento, ele e Itachi assumiram em público que estavam namorando, mas não iriam dividir o mesmo teto, apesar da insistência do advogado, pois o garoto pálido recusara a oferta alegando que iria morar com Naruto porque ele era um bom amigo e achava que o loiro precisava de alguém para aconselhá-lo em sua tumultuada vida. Justificativa que estava completamente correta._

_.............................................................................._

Naruto estava chateado, parecia que ninguém estava o levando a sério. A notícia de Fuuka estava grávida dele era um problema, mas ao mesmo tempo, pensando bem (_isso é difícil..._), ser pai seria algo maravilhoso na opinião dele (_não tendo ela como mãe, vá por mim..._). Confuso (_como sempre...)_ ele novamente foi ao bar de seu amigo, Shikamaru para uma conversa esclarecedora. Era manhã ainda, e estava nevando, indicando que o Natal seria frio, mas ao mesmo tempo bonito (_isso me faz pensar como o inverno possui uma "beleza mortal"_).

**Naruto: **Yo minna! – ele encontrou Shikamaru fumando sentado em uma mesa nos fundos do bar enquanto conversava com o sócio doestabelecimento Chouji.

**Shikamaru: **Yo, Naruto. Vem aqui – e o loiro foi se encaminhando até a dupla de amigos e reparou que estava comendo batatas-frita e foi logo se servindo de algumas – Qual seria a importância de você aparecer a esta hora?

**Naruto: **Hunf! – fez um biquinho de cansaço e indignação – Estou cansado da vida...

**Chouji: **O que houve Naruto?

**Naruto: **Itachi entrou com um processo para que a Fuuka comprove que realmente ela esteja grávida...

**Chouji: **E...

**Naruto: **Seo exame der positivo, ele vai entrar com um pedido de comprovação de paternidade... – Naruto encheu uma mão com mais fritas e colocou todas na boca – Não confio nele...

**Shikamaru: **Ele não é o seu advogado? Você devia ao menos respeitar as decisões dele.

**Naruto: **Eu respeito! Mas não confio – e fez uma cara emburrada enquanto cruzava os braços. Parecia uma criança de cinco anos que levava uma bronca da professora por causa de uma travessura (_que gracinha... pega no colo e leva pra casa)._

**Shikamaru: **Que seja. Quero que você, ele e aquele seu amigo esquisito venham para cá na noite de Natal. Podem chamar quem quiser, como eu não tenho parentes aqui, seremos apenas nós e fazer confraternização para poucas pessoas é problemático...

**Naruto: **Temari-san ficaria estressada, né? – o loiro sorriu com leveza, lembrando o quanto a esposa do amigo era "um pouco" estressada, e ele nem parecia mais o cara deprimido de minutos atrás.

**Shikamaru: **Hunf! Problemático...

_Continua..._

_

* * *

  
_

_Olá a todos! Desculpem-me pelo atraso, o motivo é mesmo da introdução! Como divulguei no capítulo anterior, esta é a primeira parte sobre a entrada dos irmãos Uchiha na vida do Naruto-kun! Usei o sobrenome do Sai sendo o mesmo do autor do mangá por um total falta de idéias e seria mais conveniente nesta histó, ai, ai, eu ainda estou tremendo após escrever este ItaSai – juro que acho que ficou poético demais, mas tenho que tomar cuidado com as palavras, apesar desta fic ser "T", nem tudo pode ser posto aqui -, não sei de onde tirei inspiração para fazer um Sai tão puto e um Itachi com tanta luxuria. Mas seja o que God quiser... Bem, o próximo capítulo é a segunda parte deste (óbvio!) e enfim, o XaXuke irá aparecer! Obrigada pelas reviews, continuem mandando-as (vou respondê-las assim que puder, pois não gosto de ocupar este espaço com isso – acho que é algo muito pessoal para ser exposto aqui) e até o próximo capítulo! Bjuxx!_


End file.
